Vehicles currently include additional climate devices to provide comfort to occupants. Many steering wheels include heaters that heat all or a portion of a steering wheel on cold days so that the occupant's hands are kept warm. Attempts have been made to provide both heating and cooling to a steering wheel so that the steering wheel can be cooled on hot days. However, due to the small packaging space available it is difficult to place a heating and cooling system within a steering wheel and/or related assembly that provides heating and/or cooling to the occupant. Due to this rather small packing space attempts have been made to connect to the onboard heating and cooling system of the vehicle and channeling the conditioned fluid through the steering wheel. However, it is challenging to independently control the temperature of the vehicle and the steering wheel due to the common connection with the vehicle's ventilation system. Other attempts have been made to miniaturize components to fit within the provided packaging space, but these systems typically suffer from poor performance due to the small scale of the components. Finally, providing temperature control to one or more other steering devices has been increasingly difficult due to the relative movement of the steering devices relative to other devices and due to the smaller packing space then in a steering wheel. One example of a system to cool a steering wheel is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,741 to cool a steering wheel by integrating heat pipes into the steering wheel the teachings of which are incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes. As the steering wheel has to meet a number of conditions, like crash-safety, stability, good grip for hands of different size or strength, it is difficult to put such a system into practice. Other examples, of attempts to condition a steering wheel are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,007,420; 6,298,750; 6,533,184; and 7,908,941 the teachings of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein in their entirety for all purposes.
What is needed is a device that provides fluid to a movable component. What is needed is climate control device that has components located in a static component and components located within a movable component and a device for fluidly connecting the movable component and the static component without the movement of the movable component inhibiting fluid movement. It would be desirable to have a device that fluidly connects a movable component to a static component and eliminates fluid lines that move with and relative to the movable component.